


Mess Of Me

by mizxmacmanus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking, non-ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: Daryl is an out of work actor, desperate for any kind of income. When his agent told him that singer Beth Greene was needed a new Bodyguard, the youngest Dixon took the job; much to the singers dismay. She thought she could get him to quit, but Daryl never backs down from a challenge.





	Mess Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> -appears from under a rock- Uh... Hi there!!! I am back from the dead, but I am not a walker; so you can come near me, I wont bite. I am here to introduce you to my newest fic to get me back in the swing of things! I am gonna continue my other fics, but I had an inkling to write this.  
> I want to thank my beautiful group of Bethyl girls for encouraging me to start again, and thank you to Christy for betaing this fic. I hope you all enjoy!

The cell phone rang loudly on the nightstand next to his bed, vibrating so hard that it fell off the table to the ground. Growling in annoyance, Daryl Dixon went to catch the phone only to fall face first himself onto the ground. His morning was already turning to shit fast and he hadn’t even completely woken up yet; it obviously was setting the tone for the rest of the day.

“Fuckin’ shit, mother fuck—Hello? What?” Daryl grunted as he answered the phone, rubbing his cheek that took the weight of the fall. 

“Daryl!! Darlin’, how you doin’?” A high piercing voice boomed from the opposite end, earning another annoyed growl from the older man. Rita Layne, his annoying agent/ex-girlfriend, was the last person he would have liked to hear from that morning, but there was only one reason why she would be calling. She had a job to offer him.

“What the fuck you want?” Daryl didn’t care that he was being rude to her despite her getting him work, if it wasn’t for the fact she was able to get him work, he wouldn’t even bother picking up the phone. It didn’t help that she would call early in the morning just to wake him up. 

“Now now, is that how you talk to the person who finds you work?” Her high pitch voice gave away she was rolling her eyes, as he pulled the phone from his ear to flip it off. She knew she had him by the balls, as he couldn’t afford to fire her, nor was he able to get the kind of jobs she could for him on his own.

“I can talk to you how the fuck I choose. What the fuck you got me?” Daryl had no patience for her today, still wishing he could take back the near two years of his life with her. 

“How do you feel about being a bodyguard again? I have a friend of mine’s client looking for a new one after her old one had to quit due to family problems, and my first thought was you!”

“Bodyguard? Can’ you get me like a role in a show or movie or somethin’? A bodyguard?” The unhappiness in his voice over the offer he had received. He knew that Rita was purposely not giving him the jobs he wanted, and he questioned why he was even still trying to be an actor since he couldn’t afford to replace her. 

“Now, now suga, I been searchin’ for the perfect role for you. Jus’ gotta show patients, besides being this girl’s bodyguard may help us open more for you. I mean, this is Beth Greene we are talkin’ about.” Rita knew that she had him by his balls at this, she knew he hadn’t had any work in the last few months and his savings was near empty while having to rely on his brother’s unsavory business dealings. “I mean, it’s a decent wage, get to hang out all the time with a pretty lil blonde- cause I mean we know how much you love blondes-, and you can be that big ol’ tough guy you like to pretend to be.”

“Fuck Off Rita. When do I gotta start?” Daryl knew he had to agree to take it. This was the first job in a long while and despite giving Rita more power over him by agreeing to it, he needed the money. 

“Let me make a few calls, and we should have you on a plane to LA where she’s finishing recording her newest album before starting her big tour.” Rita didn’t even allow him to respond before hanging up on him, sitting still on the edge of the bed staring at his phone with the most hatred he can muster. 

“Fuckin’ Whore.”

Beth Greene was laying out on her pool lounge chair, her favorite black and pink bikini on and a book propped open against her knees. Her covered eyes moved away from the words on the page to her agent, Edwin Cavalier, talking animatedly on the phone as he walked onto the patio of her condo. She could see the smile on his face, showing whatever conversation he was having was a good one as he finally was making his way toward the young blonde. 

“So, his flight will land around 6am, and I will have a driver waiting for him. Rita baby, you are the best and I owe you many meals and after dinner drinks next time you’re in LA. Oh, you naughty minx you, alright, bye babe.” Edwin’s fake porcelain smile soon directed itself to the twenty-year-old, who was still watching him carefully; noticing his platinum blonde hair receding further everyday to the back of his head, showing an abnormally large mole starting to surface under the lost hair. 

“I take it there is good news.” Beth spoke finally since Edwin was taking his time to speak. Pushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face, she slowly closed her book to give him more of her attention. 

“I just got off the phone with a friend of mine, and she just so happens to have a client to replace Tyreese.” Edwin took a seat next to her as the young woman sat up and pulled her sunglasses off. She and Tyreese were close friends during 3years being employed by her, and she was devastated when he had given her his notice. His sister’s health seemed to have suddenly turned to the worse, and he needed to be there with her in this time; and Beth had no choice but to let him go. “He will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Wait, what? Tyreese hasn’t even had his last day with me and you’re already bringing in some guy- one that I didn’t even meet, seen a resume of, or given a decision on this.” Beth snapped, grabbing her towel from behind her to stand. She was trying her best not to shake in anger, and fire Edwin right on the spot; she didn’t want Tyreese to think she was so eager to replace him.

“You get to meet him tomorrow, and if you don’t like him we can send him on the next plane back to Georgia. Now, Beth,” the middle-aged man stood quickly, realizing Beth was about to take off back into the house upset. Standing in front of her to stop her, he made her look up into his grey eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders. When he spoke again, his voice was very quiet and almost fatherly, “I know losing Tyreese sucks, and just cause we have someone coming in to do his job, doesn’t mean we are replacing him. We are doing this because you are Beth Greene, country rock’s favorite sweetheart, and your safety is our number one priority. I mean you know what happened with John Lennon.”

“Don’ compare me to him, I don’ deserve to be compared to him.” Beth smacked his arms away in a childish manner before pushing past him to head inside; nearly knocking him into her small pool in the process. “I will meet him, but that don’ mean that he’s gonna stay. So ya best keep lookin’ for someone else.”

Before he could respond to argue with her, the young woman slammed the sliding glass door shut and leaving him outside. Locking the door, Beth made her way into the kitchen of her spacious little home grabbing a bottle of her favorite white wine from middle island. Opening one of the cabinets, the blonde grabbed her biggest wine glass. Setting the glass down on the counter, the blonde watched as Edwin tried to open the door. Filling the glass more than half full, Beth took a large swig as Edwin pointed to the locked part of the door; as if she didn’t mean to lock it. 

“You can go ‘round. Or fuckin’ go home.” Beth yelled loud enough so he can hear her before making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Taking another large swig, the blonde became annoyed with herself because she should have just drank from the bottle instead of using a glass. 

Truth be told, she wasn’t wanting to hire another person after Tyreese. There was no one like him, and she felt safe going out with him around; he was there since day one. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to trust another person to make sure she was protected if anything was to happen. With Tyreese, no one wanted to mess with him by just looking at him. He was large strong man, who no one wanted to mess with, but Beth knew he was nothing but a big teddy bear. He was irreplaceable in her opinion honestly. She doubted this new guy would be able to do the job as well as Tyreese.

Setting her glass onto the nightstand, Beth fell backwards onto her bed to stare at the ceiling. She knew she had no choice but to replace Tyreese, but it didn’t mean she was going to let the change be easy. This new guy won’t know what hit him, and he will be back on a plane to wherever he came from by the end of the week. She didn’t know how wrong she was.


End file.
